


There's A Leaf In Your Hair

by darlingDesires



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Talking, legit its just chatting and lup/barry being cute and oblivious, request, takes place after the beach world but before the legato conservatory, wingman taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: When the Starblaster crew lands on a new planet at the beginning of a fresh cycle, Taako purposes to take the rest of the crew to explore and leaves Lup and Barry alone with each other.Shoutout to @facade-cake on Tumblr for me sending this prompt!





	There's A Leaf In Your Hair

Underneath a vast canopy of lush leaves and thick branches sat an elf and a human. This cycle had landed the Starblaster and its crew on a planet that was typical in all aspects except one: everything was bigger. Only slightly, but it was enough to be noticeable.

While the rest of the crew was off deciding whether they liked being about a foot and a half smaller than usual, Barry and Lup were letting the wind blow through their hair, surrounded by falling leaves bathed in the honey glow of the sunset.

If Barry weren’t having so much fun talking to Lup and just enjoying the scenery, he might be finding a way to get back at Taako for purposely taking off with the rest of the crew. Ever since the beach planet, he had been purposing to leave Lup and Barry alone together--not that Barry was complaining, per se. Even if he had a hard time saying what he meant to say, it was worth it to see Lup talking in such an animated fashion.

It took Barry a moment too long before he realized that Lup had said something to him and was expecting a response.

“...What?”

“I said there’s a leaf in your hair, Barold,” Lup rolled her eyes in playful exasperation, smiling as she reached her hand up to grab it. Barry was enchanted by how close she was to him, and when Lup sat back he snapped out of it again.

“That thing’s  _ huge _ ,” Barry commented, looking at the leaf in Lup’s hand. It wasn’t as big as leaves from other plants could get, but for a tree leaf, it was bigger than average.

“No kidding,” Lup commented, tossing it aside.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Barry cleared his throat. “So… the sunset looks nice. I wouldn’t mind a year of watching this.”

“Yeah,” Lup sighed. “I guess.”

“You guess?” Barry turned his head, making eye contact with Lup.

“Mhm,” Lup crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back so the crown of her head rested against the tree’s trunk. “I dunno how I feel about this world yet.”

“I think it’s nice,” Barry said.

“I think it’s boring. There’s nothing new here,” Lup said. “Sure things are bigger, but that’s  _ it _ .”

“I think it’s kinda nice to just get a free year without… y’know, surprises,” Barry offered.

“Surprises are what make things fun, Barold,” Lup said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. She turned her head to the side to look at Barry. “Imagine living in a world where everything’s predictable. It’d be  _ boring _ .”

“Predictable isn’t always boring,” Barry defended with a tilt of his head.

“Of course  _ you’d _ say that, you wear the same jeans every day,” Lup teased with a smile.

“Well… imagine coming home to somebody you love after a long time of not seeing them,” Barry said. Lup raised an eyebrow. “They’ll be waiting for you, and as soon as you come home they’ll give you a big hug, and they won’t let go. You missed each other, and you’ll just… you’ll keep… not letting go,” Barry broke eye contact with Lup, looking to the ground. She sat up, turning her body to face him. He cleared his throat. “It’s predictable, but it’s something you look forward to, y’know? It’s not boring.”

“I… guess you’re right,” Lup said. For a moment, she looked at Barry longingly, then she turned her gaze back to the sky. It could’ve just been the way the light hit her face, but Barry could swear he saw some blush across her cheeks.


End file.
